superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Between the Lions: Be Bop Credits
Opening Credits * Between the Lions * "Be Bop" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Judith Stoia * For Sirius Thinking ** Executive Producers: Michael K. Frith - Creative Director and Conceptual Designer, Norman Stiles - Editorial Director, Christopher Cerf - Music and Audio Producer * Series Producer: Sonia Rosario * Coordinating Producer and Business Director: Elizabeth Benjes * Created by: Lou Berger, Christopher Cerf, Michael K. Frith, Kathryn Mullen * Directed by: Dean Gordon * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Peter Hirsch and Christopher Cerf, Louise Gikow, Richard Chevat, Sean Kelly, Diana DeCubellis, Sharon Lerner, Sarah Durkee, Kathryn Mullen, Joe Fallon, Fred Newman, Judy Freudberg, Norman Stiles, Michael K. Frith, Belinda Ward, Tony Geiss, Kathy Waugh, Ellis Weiner, Tom Whedon * Staff Writers: Joe Fallon, Louise Gikow * Content Director: Dr. Linda R. Rath * Coordinating Producer, Puppets, and Puppets Captain: Kathryn Mullen * Puppeteers: Anthony Asbury - Co-captain, Heather Asch, Tim Lagasse, Jennifer Barnhart, Peter Linz, Tyler Bunch, Jim Napolitano * Voice Talent: Michael K. Frith, Fred Newman, Chris Phillips * Fred Says Segments: Fred Newman * Guest Stars: Dr. Bertice Berry, Janis Stegel, Dr. Ruth Westehimer * Studio Producer: Jane Nishimura * Line Producer: Carol Klein * Senior Producer, Animation and Live Action: Sharon Lerner * Live Action Producer: Vincent J. Straggas * Consulting Producers: Carlos Dorta, Louise Gikow, Fred Newman * Associate Producer: James Sabatini * Production Coordinator: Jared Jenkins * Segment Directors: Richard A. Fernandes, Kathryn Mullen * Director of Photography: Bill Berner * Lighting Director: Mitchell Bogard * Puppets, Costumes and Props: 3/Design Studio, Jim Kroupa, John Orberg, Matt Stoddart, Janet Kuhl, Julie Wigg, Marc Bordwers, Heather Asch * Additional Puppets: Trudy Trees, Inc. * Puppet Supervisor: John Orberg * On-set Puppet Props: Browen Demsore * Puppet Wrangler: Isabelle Dufour * Music Directed and Arranged by: Paul Jacobs * Coordinating Producer, Music and Audio: Chris Cardillo * Series Theme Song by: Sarah Durkee and Paul Jacobs * The Between the Lions Band: Schuyler Deale, Bass, Joe Franco, Drums, Paul Jacobs, Keyboards, Ross Traut, Guitar, Danny Wilensky, Saxophone * Graphic Director: Marlene Weisman-Abadi * Coordinating Producer, Visual Effects: Corinna Roth * Graphics and Visual Effects: Manuel Gaulot, Victor Morales, Pia Rigby, Amy Wells, Ian Lamont-Havers * Animation Producers: Oliver Jar Studios, Inc., Stone House Productions, LLC, The Ink Tank, Tony Eastman & Yvette Kaplan * Opening Sequence Designed and Produced by: Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. * Art Director: Laura Brock * Set Decorator: Martin Fahrer * Associate Director: Maureen Thorp * Stage Manager: Adam Matalon * Unit Manager: Karen Carr * Editors: Leo Cullen, Jordan Montminy, Scott Silva * Casting: Donna DeSeta Casting * Production Staff: Lindsay Aukens, Steven Lants, Carla Bass, Melinda Matlin, Kevin Beckom, Jenn McCague, Diana DeCubellis, Stephanie Mills, Tina Fuscaldo, Ron Ng, Rasheema Graham, Cybele Policastro, Anita Harris, Stacey Spielman, Jenna Hovland, Kishma Tilley, Maria Hudson, Amy Ulrich, Joyce Julien, Tamara Weston, Susan Kopesnky, Lisa Yandoli * Technical Staff: Bill Ackerlund, Jessica Milstein, Keith Cionod, Pat Minetta, Christina Conroy, Belinda Moss, John Cooke, Amy Lasch, Douglas John, Jim Gregory, Arie Hefter, Dave Satin, Peter Hefter, Victor Smith, Mark Katz, Ben Tollefson, Hank Liebeskind, Tigre McMullan, Keith Winsted, Dan Stewart, Sherief Slkatsha, Lisa Lederer, John komacxewski, Shawn Payrick Anderson * Charlie Parker Playes Be Bop by Chris Raschka. Copyright 1994 Chris Rachka. Used by permisison of Orchard Books ** Night in Tunisha *** by John "Dizey" Gillesepie and Frank Parelli *** Performed by: The Quintent: Jazz at Masset Hall, with Charlie Parker, Disey Gillepic, Bud Powell, Charlie Mingue and Max Reach *** Courtesy of Debu Records/Fantasy, Inc., Universal-MCA Music Publishing, a division of Universal Studio, Inc. (ASCAP) * Stock Footage and Stills Provided by: Cherton Associates, Inc. * Post Production: Joe Beirne & Corinna Roth, Stable Films * Post Production/WGBH: Vincent J. Straggas, Mark Steele, Stephanie Mills * Scenic Design: Production Design Group, Ltd. * Scenery: Center Line Studios * Sound Design/Sound Mix: Bob Schott, National Sound * Music Recording and Mixing: Joe Franco, Beatsteet Productions * Videotaped at: Metropolis Studios * Special thanks to: John Sculley, Kate Taylor, Brooklyn Public Library, The New York Public Library * Project Director: Beth Kirsch * Business Affairs: Evie Kintzer, Erica Lindberg-Gourd * Senior Curriculum Advisor: Dr. Gerald S. Lesser * Curriculum Consultants: Dr. Alma Flor Ada, Dr. Marilyn J. Adams, Dr. Jeanne S. Chall, Dr. Kyra D. Gaunt, Elsa Cardenas Hagen, Dr. Edward J. Kame'Enui, Patrick A. Kelly, James P. St. Clair, Dr. Dorothy S. Strickland, Dr. Junko Yokota * Executive in Charge: Brigid Sullivan * A coproduction of: WGBH Bosoton and Sirius Thinking, Ltd. * ©2000 WGBH Educational Foundation and Sirius Thinking, Ltd. All rights reserved * WGBH Boston * Sirius Thinking LTD. - For Jon, Jim, Joe, Jeff, Jeanne... and Ted Category:End Credits Category:Sirius Thinking LTD Category:WGBH Boston